Saving Mia
by agd1995
Summary: After she hears a devastating conversation, Mia is lost. Her family desperately tries to help with no success. Who will save Mia?
1. Chapter 1

**MPOV**

Mia wonders around the grounds taking in all the people mingling around. It was the night of her brother's Elliott's engagement party to Katherine Kavanagh. The party was in full swing. Everyone was here to celebrate; Grace and Carrick, Ana and Christian, Grandmother and Grandfather Trevelyan, and the extended family of Kavanagh's. There were also numerous friends of Kate's. She helped plan the party along with her mother. Kate had insisted that the party be held at the Grey estate in Bellevue because Ana and Christian's wedding had been held there two months before. It was small intimate wedding just perfect for Ana and Christian. Of course being Kate didn't want anything small. She had to outdo Ana. Elliott didn't want a big party but because Kate threw a fit, he conceded.

She smiled at how happy Elliott was now that he had found the love of his life. The only downside was that she didn't like Kate. She was too demanding, snobbish, and downright rude. She belittled her beautiful shy sister-in-law, Ana. She seems to dislike Christian and acted like she barely tolerated her mother, Grace. Grace had told her Elliott had made his choice and they had to make Kate feel welcome even if they didn't get along with her. In Mia's opinion, Kate was jealous of Ana. The way the family treated Ana was nothing like they treated Kate. Even Ana was beginning to feel Kate's hostility. Ana being the beautiful person she is just chalked up to wedding stress. Mia knew better.

Mia reflected on the one good thing that came out of all this. Christian found Ana, Elliott had found Kate and she had found Ethan. The Grey family had been through quite a lot in the last few months. There was that situation with Elena, which she didn't know all the details and she didn't want to know, and that terrible man Jack Hyde. She had been kidnapped with Ana but she had just been drugged while Ana had been beaten. She shivers when she thing back to Ana being in a coma for a few days. Christian was beside himself especially when we all found out that Ana was pregnant and the baby was fine. No one was expecting that especially Christian. He never left her side until she came home and not even then. Now Ana was happy and healthy carrying the heir apparent to the Grey Empire and they couldn't be happier. Everyone was happy and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you giggling at sis?" Mia looked up until the blue eyes of her older brother.

"Oh El, I'm just happy for you." Elliott pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she slid her arms around his waist and giggled again.

"I am happy Mia and I appreciate the effort that you are making to make Kate feel welcome. I know it's hard but she'll come around. I know she likes all of you too."

Mia doubted it but kept that comment to herself. It was his night after all. So she decided to change the subject.

"Have you seen Ethan? I've hardly spent any time with him since the party started."

"He is with some guys over by the bar." She turned to look and spotted him.

"Ok thanks. I'm going to see if he wants to dance. See you later." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

As she walked around the dance floor, she saw Christian and Ana dancing; her parents talking to some friends of theirs, and her grandparents were sitting at their table talking to Kate's grandparents. She notice Ethan had moved away from the bar to the outside of the tent. She was ready to walk through when she caught his conversation.

"So have you done it yet?' one man asked.

"Hell yeah! It took me longer than I wanted it too but it's done."

"And how was she?"

"Hell man, she didn't know what to do. She was a virgin and very shy. Considering her personality I wasn't expecting that. All these months to get her into bed were torture. She has no intellect; she's spoiled, and has no career goals. All she loves to do is shop and her brother gives her everything she wants."

Hey in the end you reached your goal." Another man said.

"Yeah, I get to say I fucked the sister of The Christian Grey."

Mia gasped and all four men turn around toward her. She can barely see through the tears but sees Ethan with a smile on his face. She stumbles and runs across the dance floor. She runs until she's on the patio of her house and falls down ruining her pale pink dress. She's sobbing her heart out and through it all she hears voices' murmuring to her before everything fades to black.

**CPOV**

With Ana in his arms, he notices Taylor walking toward him with a concern etched on his face. He watches him cut through the people and stops dancing. He looks down at Ana and then back to Taylor.

'Sir, we have a situation. You are needed at the house."

"What's happened?"

"Sir, please. I'm going to find your parents and Elliott."

Taking Ana's hand he makes his way through the throng of people and across the grounds, dragging Ana behind him.

"Christian, wait." He looks down into Ana's face.

"I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to drag you."

"It's ok. I know you are worried but I can run in these shoes."

"I'm sorry baby."

He continues his walk at a much slower pace, making sure Ana was fine. He enters through the kitchen and can hear the sobs. He walks to the family room and stops in his tracks. He sees Mia on the floor sobbing while being comforted by Sawyer.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Mia cried harder and Sawyer jumps up, clearly nervous.

"Christian, calm down." Ana says softly. "Mia needs you."

He takes a breath and walks slowly towards Mia and sinks down into the floor and pulled her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his waist and clings to his all the while sobbing. He turns to look at Sawyer.

"Explain."

"Sir I was making my way around the grounds when I saw Miss Grey fall to her knees. I alerted Taylor and we both reached her at the same time. We tried to ask her what was wrong and she passed out. I brought her in her and Taylor went to notify you and the others. She woke up and dropped to the floor and hasn't stopped crying since."

He turns back to Mia. "What happened Mia, talk to me."

Everyone knows how special Mia is to Christian and he would kill for her. He lifts up her chin and looks into swollen red rimmed eyes. He searches her face begging her to tell him what is wrong. Christian hears the door close and shoes walking toward them.

"He said … he said…" She sobs louder.

"Who said what?"

"He said … he said… he could say he fucked the sister of The Christian Grey." She slumps in his arms. He hears the gasps and the roar of "What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"He said… he said… he could say he fucked the sister of The Christian Grey." She slumps in his arms. He hears the gasps and the roar of "What the fuck?"

Elliott couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ignored his mother's reprimand of "your language Elliott".

He bent down next to Christian and brushed the hair out Mia's face. He looked at his brother and saw the look of murder in his eyes.

"Who Mia? Who told you that?"

She hiccupped and looked at her oldest brother. "Ethan."

Elliott looked at Christian and nodded once. He stood up and turned to Kate who was pale.

"Ethan wouldn't do that much less say it."

He stalked to Kate and his mother touched his arm.

"Are you calling my sister a liar, Kate?" Christian roared.

He too stood next to Elliott while Grace comforted Mia. He felt his dad come to him.

"Sons please, we need to be calm down. We have a lot of guests outside. Elliott, take Kate outside and attend your guests. Christian, have your security find Ethan and bring him to my study. Grace, you and Ana take Mia upstairs."

"Dad?" Elliott and Christian said at the same time.

"Now." He shouted.

Everyone was shocked because they had never heard Carrick raise his voice before but that didn't stop them from moving. Grace and Ana coaxed Mia upstairs, Christian talked to Taylor and Sawyer who took off, and Elliott turned and went outside with Kate following.

"Elliott, please stop."

"Not now Kate. I just want to find your brother and beat the shit out of him."

"How do you know she's telling the truth? I know my brother and he would never do something like this."

He stopped suddenly at Kate ran into him. He looked at her. "Are you telling me my sister is lying and she is in there crying for nothing, because she can?"

"Come on Elliott, even you have said Mia is a drama queen."

"Don't fucking go there Kate! I was joking when I said that. She's my sister and I know she wouldn't lie. Just go in there and take care of your guests."

"What the fuck, Elliott? Those are our guests, yours and mine."

He just stared at her and walked off.

**MPOV**

She let her mom and Ana take her to her room and change. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She wasn't sobbing so hard but the tears continued. She was faintly aware of the music playing outside. She curled up into a ball on her bed. Grace covered her and sat with Ana on her bed. Neither said a word. She finally fell asleep.

She woke up to raised voices coming from downstairs. She pulled on a robe and opened her door. She saw sawyer sitting in a chair next to her door. He saw her and stood.

"What's going on? Why are you outside my door?"

"Everyone is talking in the family room and Mr. Grey wanted to make sure you weren't bothered."

"You mean he didn't want Ethan to enter my room."

Sawyer didn't answer just gave her a sympatric look. She walked past him and he followed her down the stairs. The voices grew louder and she heard her father.

"I want to talk to him too, Elliott but right now we need to calm down. We can't go all halfcocked. You and Christian need to calm down. We're all upset and angry."

"Excuse me mom but fuck that. I want him to repeat what he said to Mia." Elliott said.

"We don't even know what he said to her so she could be lying." Kate says.

"Kate, you are my son's fiancée but I don't appreciate you calling my daughter a liar." Grace says.

"I'm not calling her a liar but maybe she heard wrong."

That was it. She was beyond livid. She stormed into the room with Sawyer right behind her. Everyone looked at her as she entered.

"Really Kate, I misunderstood when he told his friends that he finally done it, that he didn't expect it to take so many months to get me into bed, that it was pure torture. That I had no intellect, no goals, I was spoiled, and I got everything I wanted from my brother. That all I wanted to was shop, that I didn't know what to do because I was a virgin but at least he got what he wanted. He could say that he fucked Christian Grey's sister. Do you think I misunderstood all of that? Answer me, do you?"

Everyone jumped when she shouted the last question. Mia never shouted, she got mad but it wasn't in her personality to shout. She started to go down when Sawyer was there to catch her. Christian ran and took her from his arms and took her to the sofa where he cradled her. Ana came to sit next to Christian and rubbed Mia's back while her own tears fell.

**APOV**

She looked at her husband and knew he was struggling to control his anger. What Ethan had done to Mia was unforgivable and if she knew her husband and she did, he was blaming himself. She couldn't believe that Ethan had acted so callously. She thought he really was falling for Mia. It was all an act. She had known Ethan for many years and she never expected him to do something like this. He had been nothing but kind and friendly toward her. Christian always thought he wanted into her panties but he thinks like that about all men.

She also couldn't believe Kate was calling Mia a liar, especially in front of her family. She acted like Mia was making it all up. She looked around the room and saw Carrick comforting Grace, Elliott was pacing, and Kate sat there like she was bored. That made Ana angry. With one last look at Mia, she turned to Kate and spoke.

"Kate, I think it's best if you go home. We need to be her for Mia and it's obvious that you don't believe her."

"What? You are throwing me out? Who do you think you are? This isn't your house."

"This may not be my house but this is my family and we need to be alone."

"This is my family too."

Before she could respond Christian did. "Not yet it isn't."

Before she could answer, Carrick did. "Ana's right Kate, you need to go home. Everything will be clearer in the morning. We all need to calm down."

Ana didn't flinch at the daggers coming her way from Kate's eye. She watched as she stood and walked to the door. She watched Kate look behind her and notice Elliott was not following. She looked at Ana and then at Elliott.

"Let's go Elliott."


	3. Chapter 3

**KPOV**

"Let's go Elliott."

She turned to look at him when she noticed he wasn't following me. His face was red and black of emotion. She had only seen that look on Christian. She stared at him but could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm staying here."

This whole situation was surreal and she could feel her temper rising.

"Let's go Elliott."

"I said I wasn't going. I need to be here with my family"

"I need you with me."

"No you don't Kate, you really don't. I would prefer to avoid the argument we'd have if we left together."

He knows her so well. she turns to leave when she hears Ana's voice. "Sawyer can take you home."

She turns to look at Ana. "I can find my way home."

She shut the door with force as walks to her car. As soon as she was the gate she drew her phone out of her purse and called Ethan. She knew he wouldn't answer. She also knew he had something up his sleeve when he started paying attention Mia. She should have guessed it was not anything good. Mia was not his type at all. She was too much of an airhead. She was going to kill him if this ruined her chances of becoming a Grey. She drove to her parents' house for two reasons; the first she needed to talk to her mother about her brother and the second; she didn't want to be at Elliott's all alone.

She arrived at her parents and went in search of her mother. She found her in the den reading a book. She looked up when she heard Kate enter.

"Kate, what are you doing here? Where's Elliott?"

"The question is where Ethan is?"

"Ethan, why would you want to know that?" at Kate's glare she continued. "I don't know. The last time I saw him was at the party. He came up your father and I said his goodbyes. What's going on, Kate."

"Well let me tell you what my brother did?"

Kate explained to her mother what Mia had overheard and how the Grey's reacted, especially Elliott. Connie watched as her daughter pace back and forth and knew r temper was on the rise. When she saw Kate pick a lamp and throw it against the wall, she knew the temper had peaked.

'Kate, darling, Elliott will come around. Let the Grey's calm down and they will see reason. He will come looking for you and ask for forgiveness."

"You think that all mighty and powerful Christian Grey is going to calm down and forget this?"

"He will come around too. You will see. Go on up to your room and sleep. In the morning, everything will be better."

Kate muttered under her breath and stalked out of the den. Connie sank back on her chair and closed her eyes.

"Ethan, what have you done?"

**MPOV**

It had been two weeks since that awful night. She closed herself off from her friends and family. She spent most days in her room alone. her family was on edge and she didn't really want to be around anybody. Ana came to visit her every day. Christian called twice a day and then on weekend they would stay. They gave her space without asking questions. She was comforted by the fact that they were there. Sometimes Christian would just hold her for hours and never said a word. She knew he carried this guilt that because of him this had happened to her. That just wasn't true. it was her decision to sleep with Ethan and hers alone.

Elliott went back home after three days but things between him and Kate were stressed at best. They fought everyday about her, not what Ethan had done, but her. She overhead Elliott talking to Christian one night after they had been drinking. That's the night she also found out Ethan was in London with some friends. He had been there since Monday after the party. Elliott also spent the weekends at the house but without Kate. She threw a big fit but Grace had put her foot down. She told Kate it was her decision not Elliott's. Their priority was Mia. At that she had commented that Mia wasn't that first girl this had happened to. Christian had yelled at her that this was his sister and he didn't give a fuck about everyone else.

Her parents tried to everything to bring their bubbly, outgoing, daughter back. They offered her shopping trips, vacations to anywhere she wanted to go. She declined each time murmuring her thanks but no. She also knew from her mother that Kate and Ethan's mom had reached out to Grace to try and convince her that what happened between Mia and Ethan was not Kate's fault and wanted to know if the weeding was still on. Grace had responded with "the Grey's were a tightknit family and when one was hurting, they all were hurting" and as for the wedding she said that was up to Elliott.

Tonight was the family dinner and she was expecting to make an appearance. She promised her mother and she would go. She dressed carefully for dinner in a pair of black designer jeans and a pink glittery tank top. She pulled her raven hair into a high ponytail. She wore no make-up and no jewelry. Gretchen, the family housekeeper, came to announce dinner will be ready in ten minutes and that everyone was in the family room. She made her way downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone was seated and looked at her when stood at the doorway. Elliott was the first to reach her.

"Mia." He simply said and hugs her.

Ana was next with just a smile, and then came Christian. He hugged her tightest and the tears threatened to come. He pulled back and looked at her. She had lost weight but with baggy clothes she wore you couldn't tell but you could now. She knew Christian had problems with people he cared about eating and she was waiting for him to lash out. It never came but his lips pressed into a hard line. She saw him look toward their parents. They knew but they never told him. They resumed their seats and dinner was served.

She listened to the conversation going on around her as she pushed the food on her plate. She ate very little and knew her brothers were watching her. Her mother made her favorite dessert but she declined have any. She waited for everyone to retire to the family room before she spoke.

"I need to get away from here."

She looked up to find everyone staring at her.

"Anything you want, Mia. We can go to Aspen for a week or wherever you want to go." Christian said.

"I need to go alone, please."

"Where do you want to go?" Elliott asked.

"New York."


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

"New York."

With his heart thundering his chest, he stares at his baby sister. She has changed so much since all of this had happened. He would do anything for her but he didn't know if he could let her go. He looks at Ana and sees her nod her head slightly. He takes a deep breath.

"New York alone, are you sure?"

"I know you all mean well and love me but this is something I need. Something is broken inside and I need time to fix it."

"Can't you fix it here?"

"No. You blame yourself and it isn't your fault. I chose to sleep with Ethan. I also don't want to come between Elliott and Kate. Everyone's walking a tight rope and I can't take it anymore."

"I have the apartment you can stay at."

"I know you do and I was hoping I could stay there."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow if possible, I don't know when I will come back but I need you all to be patient with me."

"Let me call and see when the jet can be ready. I'll also call Marie to have the apartment ready for you. You will need to take Ryan with you."

"No. I don't want Ryan. He will be reporting back to you and I don't want that. Nobody knows me in New York. If I feel the need to have a CPO then I will call you. I will call every day to each and every one of you. You can all come and visit me there."

"Are you planning on not coming back?"

"I will be back, I just don't know when."

**EPOV**

He doesn't know what to think. Mia wants to leave and he doesn't want that. Nobody wants that. This is all Ethan's fault. He watches as Christian nods and goes off to make a phone call. He moves toward his sister.

"Mia, don't blame yourself for what is happening between Kate and me. It's not your fault."

"In some ways it is. If I hadn't slept with Ethan none of this would be happening and you wouldn't be fighting with Kate."

"Let me handle things between Kate and me."

"El, I don't want to be the reason your engagement is broken off. You love her and you know that. If I'm not around maybe you can get back on track with her and the wedding plans. I don't want anyone's relationship with Kate to be strained. I need to go, please understand."

"Please, take care of yourself and come back soon. I love you."

"I love you too, El."

**MPOV**

She watches as Christian comes back in the room and walks right up to her.

"The jet will be ready to leave Sea-Tac at 10 tomorrow morning and will arrive at La Guardia at 3 in the afternoon. I called Maria and she is readying the master bedroom for you and stocking the refrigerator. Anything else you need you can tell her and she will send someone to get it. Please will you rethink about Ryan? I would feel more comfortable. I promise I won't make him report back to me."

The look on his face breaks her heart. She knows this is hard for him because he feels that he didn't protect her. She sighs.

"I will take Ryan but you better keep your word. Also, call Maria back and tell her I will take one the guest bedrooms not the master." Before he can protest she continues. "That is your room and will not feel comfortable sleeping in there."

He sighs and nods. She excuses herself after telling everyone goodnight. She walks up to her room and to the closet. Taking out her suitcases, she begins to pack. A soft knock on the door stops her. Opening the door she finds Ana.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

They both walk to the bed and sit down. Ana starts folding some of the clothes Mia has laid out.

"Do you know how inadequate I feel? To hear the person that you think loves you say those about you. I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't love him."

The tears start all over again and Ana goes to sit next to her pulling her into her arms. When her cries subside a little, she starts talking.

"He told me all the things I wanted to hear. He did everything I like to do. He even went shopping with me. Why did he do those things?"

"I wish I had an answer for you. I've known Ethan for four years and didn't think he was capable of something like this. I thought he really had feeling for you."

"Do you understand why I need to leave? I was saving myself for the love of my life and I thought I had found that in Ethan."

"I can say I understand how you feel but I understand why you feel the need to leave. I will also try to make Christian understand but that might prove more difficult. I will let you get back to packing. If you need anything, call me."

She nods and watches Ana walk out the door. She resumes packing only taking the necessities. Taking a quick shower she heads to bed and sets her alarm for her early wake-up call.

In the morning she heads down to the kitchen to find her parents already there drinking coffee.

"Morning mom, morning dad."

"Morning sweetheart, are you ready?" her dad asks.

"Yes. Can you both ride with me to the airport?"

"Of course darling, we are planned to. Ryan is also here waiting for instructions." Her mom says.

"I'll go get him." Carrick says.

She grabs a cup of coffee when her dad comes back with Ryan. "Miss Grey."

"Hello Ryan, my bags are in my room by the door."

He nods and goes to retrieve them while she finishes her coffee. Grabbing her purse from the counter she follows Ryan outside. With her parents behind her, she walks to the waiting SUV that Christian obviously sent. She sits in the middle while holding hands with her parents. She closes her eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. She feels so bad for putting her family through this but also knows this is what she needs. They pass through the gates of the private airfield where the GEH is waiting. Pulling up next to the plane Ryan parks and starts to unload her luggage. All three step out and that's when she hears another car. She turns to find another SUV pull up behind the one she just got out of. She gasps when she sees Taylor driving and watches her two older brothers and her new sister exit. The tears she tried to hold back start rolling down her face. She starts walking to them, reaching Elliott first.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. I'm going to miss you so much. Remember I'm always here for you."

"I know El, I know. I love you too."

He hugs her hard before letting her go and Ana steps up next.

"I'll miss you Mia and I hope with all my heart you find what you're looking for."

"Oh Ana, I'm going to miss you too. Take care of my niece or nephew."

She hugs her mom next. "I'm not going to say bye, I'm going to say I'll see you soon. Please take care of yourself darling."

"I will mom."

"Take care of yourself baby girl and remember I'm always thinking of you."

"I will dad."

She turns to Christian next and sees the emotion playing all over his face. He never was one to show emotion until he met Ana.

"Remember I'm only a phone call away or plane ride away. I'm going to miss you but I understand why you are doing this."

"I'm going to miss you too. Please don't think this is easy for me because it isn't. I want you and Elliott to promise me something."

"Anything." Her brothers say.

"I don't want anyone to know where I'm at and if Ethan comes back to Seattle, I want you to leave him alone. He isn't worth getting into to trouble for. Please promise me or I will go somewhere you won't find me."

She watches both of her brothers look at each other and then at her. She can see the struggle in both their faces they want to disagree with her.

"Fine, we promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise and remember I love all of you."

She rushes to the plane with Ryan right behind her. She takes a seat near the window so she can have one last look at her family. The pilot announces to put on your seal beat as they are ready for takeoff. She closes her eyes as she feels the plane start moving.


	5. Chapter 5

**MPOV**

Mia stands at the windows that overlook Central Park. She's been in New York for three weeks and hasn't been out of the apartment. Everything she needs is here and she saw no need to go out. She's talked to her family every day. They've asked to come see her but she isn't ready yet. Poor Ryan hasn't been out of the apartment either even though she has told him he could go out. She also knows from Ana that Ethan isn't back in Seattle yet. She made Ana promise to let her know when he was back. Kate hasn't been in contact with Ana either. Kate seems to have stayed away from the Grey's except for Elliott.

Today she plans on changing things by taking a walk through the park and looking in some shops. Christian has been putting money in her account even though she told him not to. Out of all her family, he is most anxious to come and see her. She always tells him "soon." She knows he doesn't like it but he keeps his dislike to himself.

"Miss Grey, we can leave, whenever you're ready."

"Let me get my purse and we'll go but I want you to keep your distance."

"I will."

She looks at Ryan dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt and tennis shoes. She made him change when he showed up dressed in his perfectly ironed signature black suit. She told him he needed to blend in, not stand out.

He follows her to the elevator and stands there quietly as they descend. Once out of the building, Mia starts walking to the Park. The sidewalks are crowded with people trying to get where they are going. She spends two hours roaming the park; sitting on benches deep in thought. She decides to head back when her phone rings. Looking at it she answers.

"Hi Christian."

"Hello baby sis. What are you doing?"

"I was walking in the park, now I'm headed to the coffee shop on the corner by the apartment."

"That's good. The reason I'm calling is I've got business in New York and I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. I know you're not ready to see anybody, so we are going to stay at a hotel."

"No Christian, you can stay here. It's ok. Are you bringing Ana?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving her here. We'll only be there for two, three days max. She's never been to New York. I thought maybe you can show her around during the day while I'm at meetings.

"That's fine. I'll tell Maria to ready the master bedroom for you. How's everyone? I've haven't talked to Elliott today."

"He's good. He has some big job he's trying to finish today."

Before she can respond, she hears a familiar laugh. She turns to the left and sees Ethan standing not too far away with a woman. She starts shaking.

"He's here. He's here."

Everything around her starts to swim and starts to go black. The last thing she hears is Christian screaming on the phone.

She tries to wake up and she can hear voices around her. She recognizes Ryan's voice but she doesn't the other.

"Sir, I have everything under control. Her family is on the way."

"I would like to stay until she wakes up."

"I can't allow that sir."

"I was the one that caught her so I feel I should stay."

"Sir, you don't even know who she is and her family wouldn't like you here."

"You don't know who I am but I will concede and go."

She feels his presence before he can touch her cheek. She tries to open her eyes but she can't. He whispers in her ear.

"Take care of yourself and until next time, little one." She falls back under and lets the blackness take her.

The next time she wakes up, she's actually able to wake up. She looks around and doesn't see Ryan, she spots Sawyer instead. He notices she's awake.

"Sawyer what are you doing here? Where's Ryan?"

"He's talking to your family. Let me call the doctor, he wanted to know as soon as you woke up."

She closes her eyes and picks the bed up so she is sitting up a bit. Sawyer comes back in with doctor. An older gentleman comes toward her looking at her chart.

"Well Miss Grey, everything looks good. You don't have a concussion. You've been asleep for more than four hours. Everything also looks good for your baby."

What little color she has drains from her face. She looks at Sawyer and then back to the doctor.

"Baby?"

"Yes, we check for pregnancy before we took you for a CAT scan. Your test came back positive. So we didn't do one. We were waiting for you to wake up. We can also do a quick ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"That won't be necessary. I can call my doctor tomorrow. Can I go home now?"

"I'll get the papers ready for you to sign." He turns to Sawyer. "Are you going to be able to wake her up every couple of hours?"

"Yes. I'll will."

"Ok then. Let me get things ready."

Mia looks at Sawyer and starts crying. He goes to hug her and she puts her arms around him.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please."

"I won't but you will have to tell them."

She looks up as Christian and Ana walk into the room. Sawyer steps back as Christian moves toward the bed. The tears rolling down her face is enough to make him gather her in his arms.

"What happened Mia?"

"He's here in New York. Ethan's here. I want to go to the apartment."

"Let me see if I can hurry things along."

He leaves and Ana takes his place. She hangs on to her like she was a life line. Sawyer takes his place outside the door and peeks in to lock eyes with Mia.

After an hour they are on the way back to Christian's apartment and once there she goes to her room. She lies down but can hear her brother's raised voice.

"Ryan, what the fuck happened? I left you in charge to care of my sister. A stranger catches her before she can hit the pavement. Who is he? What's his name?"

"Sir, she asked me to keep my distance and that's what I did. She was talking to you when she turned around and she mumbled some words and fainted. A man was near her and he caught her. He was persistent in waiting for her to wake up finally convinced him to leave. I do not who he is. Sir, Mr. Kavanagh is here in the city and he's not alone."

The last thought she has is who the stranger is and will she see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

**"**Ana, what is going with Mia? She's lost even more weight and she can't afford to lose any more. How do I help her?"

Ana watches her husband run his finger through his hair, tugging on the ends. She walks up to him and puts her around his waist and kisses the middle of his shoulders.

"All you can do is be the brother she needs, not the CEO. Mia is hurting and her self-esteem is low right now. I can't imagine how devastated she must be. She thought he was in love with her. Do you know what a blow that is too her judgment? Mia never has had anyone take advantage of her because she is the sister of Christian Grey. She knows both her brothers have always protected her and this time she did this all on her own. You need to calm down and just be here for her. What time is Elliott arriving?"

"He should be here at seven. When I told him what happened he said he didn't care if the job was done or not. Mom and dad wanted to come but they didn't want to overwhelm her. I've been in contact with them but they are worried about her also."

"I know, we all are but you need to give her space, that's what she wants and needs."

"I know but it's hard for me."

'I know it is. I'm sleepy and want to lie down with my husband."

"Of course baby, anything you want."

**EPOV**

Sitting on the plane, he goes over the yelling-match with Kate. She wanted to know where he was going and why. He wouldn't tell her anything. He just listened to her while she yelled at him. She asked if his leaving had anything to do with Mia. She has tried to ask him for the last three weeks where she had went to. Mia deserved for her wishes to be respected. He also felt that Kate would tell Ethan. They have argued over the situation every day. Kate usually ended the argument saying that Mia wasn't the first girl to be fucked and then dumped and she wouldn't be the last. That had made Elliott so angry that he didn't think he could stay a relationship with Kate for much longer. No, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't understand what had happened to the Kate he fell in love with. She seemed to change when Ana had married Christian.

The pilot announced their approach to New York City and he buckled up. His relationship with Kate in the back of his mind. Mia needed him and that what was important. When he received the call from Cristian, everything seemed to stop. He knew they were already at the apartment and Mia didn't know he was coming. He got into the car that was waiting for him. It drove through the city and dropped him off at the front of the building. Upon entering, he didn't pay attention to who was standing a few feet away. Maria let him into the apartment where he found Christian in the living room.

"How is Mia? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, no concussion. She just fainted because saw Ethan."

"What, here in the city?" His brother just nodded. "What the fuck Christian? You said your people hadn't been able to find him."

"I know. I don't know how he's been able to hide but I intend to find out. He knows we're out for blood. There's something else you should know. Mia doesn't look the same. She's lost a lot of weight. She's pale and looks very sick."

"What the fuck?" he says while running his hand through his blonde curls. "How could she get like this and none of us know? How could Ryan not tell you anything?"

"Apparently she told him not to say anything or she would send him back to Seattle. It's taken a lot to control my anger and not fire his ass but Ana reminded me that she needs her brothers. We need to be here for her. Welch and Taylor are trying to track down Ethan but so far are coming up empty. He might be with a woman and travelling under her name."

"Damn, this shit keeps coming at her. Is she ever going to get a break? Where is she?"

"Asleep in her room."

"I'm going to drop my bag in my room and then I'm going to sit with her until she wakes up."

"We're having a late dinner at eight. See if she will come and join us."

He nods and heads to the bedroom across from Mia. He sets the bag inside the door and goes to Mia's room. He opens the door expecting to find her asleep but instead finds her awake, staring out the window.

"Hey little sis, can I …"

"El.' she whispers before throwing herself in his arms. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?" He hugs hers and closes his eyes as he feels how skinny she is.

"I'm glad you are here, both of you."

"Come and tell me what happened."

He leads her to the bed and she begins to tell him.

"I heard his laugh and I turned around there he was, laughing with his arms around a woman. They looked so happy. I fainted. I didn't expect to see him here. It was stupid. I scared all of you."

"It's ok, we wanted to see you. Dinner is almost ready, do you want to go eat in the dining room?"

She nods and they both head out to the living room where they find Christian and Ana laughing. Ana looks at her and she blushes. Ana jumps up and hugs Mia.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Let's go eat then. I'm starving."

All during dinner she tried to make it look like nothing was bothering her. She couldn't get out of her mind that she was pregnant. They had used a condom; at least she was sure they did. She slaps her head mentally, how could she be so stupid? She didn't even realize she had missed her period. How were her brothers, her parents going to react to the news? She made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment when they were gone. Christian broke into her thoughts.

"…Mia did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, my head is hurting. What did you say?"

"I asked if your take Ana around the city tomorrow while I'm in a meeting. Since I'm already here, I moved everything up. I'll leave Ryan and Sawyer here and they will go with you."

"I'll go too." Elliott says.

"Ok, sure."

"If you don't feel like it then we can do it the next day."

"No, tomorrow I should be feeling better. If it's ok with you, I'm going to my room to take some aspirin."

They all stare at here and notice she hardly ate anything. They let her go and she is once again in her sanctuary. She spots her phone and dials. It rings three times before it gets answered.

"Hi mom."


	7. Chapter 7

_My lovely readers,_

_I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading my story and for all the amazing reviews! _

_-agd1995_

**GPOV**

"Hi mom."

Graces closes her eyes as she hears her daughter's voice. She heard from Christian that Mia was okay but she needed to hear it from Mia herself. Both she and Carrick were worried about her.

"Hi darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok. I'm sure it was a shock to see Ethan after all this time."

"It was; he was with a woman and he looked happy while I'm here miserable."

"I know sweetheart. I also know how hurt you are. I know you were in love with him. He hurt you deeply and for that I'm sorry."

"Mom, how's Elliott really doing with Kate?"

"Honestly, they're fighting every day. Her attitude has changed a lot. She wants to know where you are at and he won't tell her."

"I guess it doesn't matter now. He's bound to see me while I'm showing Ana around. It's ok. I can't stay hiding forever. Elliott is marrying Kate after all. I don't think I want to be in their wedding."

"I'm sure he will understand. He won't be mad."

"I wish you were here."

"I wish I was too. Do you want to talk to dad?"

"Yes, please."

**CAPOV**

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi daddy." She takes a deep breath. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I'm working on a big case. When are you coming home?"

"Soon daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you ok from your incident?"

"I'm fine and I'm sorry I scared all of you."

"It was a scare but at least you're ok and your brothers and Ana are there to watch over you.""

"I'm glad they are here. I'm going to let you go now, it's getting late."

"Ok goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too and tell mom I love her and goodnight."

"I will."

He hung the phone up and looked at his wife. He takes her hand and squeezes it as he shakes his head.

"Something is very wrong, Gracie, something more than her being hurt."

"I know. I sensed something also. She would tell us wouldn't she?"

"I hope so Gracie, I hope so."

**ETPOV**

He was smiling when he picked up the phone. It rang a couple of times and then was answered.

"Well it's about time you called. Are you still in London?"

"No, Ashley and I are in New York city. She wanted to come so we did."

"You know they are looking for you."

"I know but they won't find me. We're traveling under Ashley's name and we're booked into the hotel in her name too. The reason I'm calling is to ask if you have found out where Mia ran too."

"No Elliott still hasn't told me. He is fucking pissing me off the way he is protecting that whiney bitch."

"Hm, do you know where your fiancée is at right now?"

"No why?"

"I do. He's here and I'm guessing Mia is here too."

"What the fuck? Damn him. Wait, did he see you?

"Hell no. I saw him getting out of a car. I'm thinking he's at Christian's apartment here in the city."

"Don't let him see you Ethan. Mr. Moneybags is out for blood."

"They need to get over it already. Its six weeks. She wasn't even a good fuck."

"I don't care if she was or not. You shouldn't have went after her. Or at least you could have waited until I married Elliott. I'll tell you this Ethan, if I don't marry into that family, I will be out for blood."

"Please Kate, don't be so dramatic. You know Elliott does whatever you want. By the time the wedding day rolls around, things will have cooled off, that is if you keep your mouth shut and stop arguing with him."

"Hmm…we'll see but if that little bitch messes things up for me I will go off on her and that whole family. Elliott hasn't even called me. Do me a favor, let me know of you see her. I want to make sure she is there."

"I will. Look I need to go Ashley is calling me."

"Fine. Tell her I said hello. Mom is wondering when she can announce your engagement."

"I'll talk to Ashley and let you know."

He hangs up and smiles at Ashley as she walks toward. She smiles at him as she straddles his lap. She leans in to kiss him.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Kate, she was letting me know the Grey's are here and out for blood."

"They really need to get over it already. I'm not fond of what you did but it's done."

"She also said mom wanted to know when she can announce our engagement."

"Whenever she wants. My parents already know, so can everyone else." she says as she kisses him. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He slaps her ass as she walks in front of him.

**MPOV**

She couldn't sleep last night because she was thinking about everything. She didn't want to have a baby much less Ethan's baby. She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with the baby or her. She knew she couldn't abort it either. She thought about adoption a lot and thought that was the way she wanted to go but what were the reasons. It's not like she couldn't give the baby a good life. She wanted for nothing and she knew the baby wouldn't either. It wasn't the baby's fault she regretted the choice she made that fateful night. She did make a decision. She would tell her family after her appointment and she would go away until it was time to deliver. She wanted to be home for that. Her thoughts strayed to her birth mother and wondered if this is what she went through before she made the decision to give her up for adoption. She was tired and just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before she slept with Ethan. But that was wishful thinking because nothing was ever going to be the same.

She takes a quick shower and notices her breasts are tender. She's just glad morning sickness hasn't hit her. She doesn't know if she could hide that from everyone. She dresses for the fall weather and walks to the kitchen where she hears the others. Ana, Elliott, and Maria are in the kitchen laughing.

"Morning sis, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll have some juice and toast. My head is still hurting."

She knew she lied and she knew she needed to eat more now but she just didn't have the stomach for it."

As Maria gave her toast and juice Ana gave her look. "If you feel sick, we can go sightseeing another time. Christian will understand."

"No I'm fine let me finish and we can go."

Elliott and Ana leave to go get ready and by the time they come back, Mia is done with breakfast. They tell Maria they won't be home for lunch. Christian calls as they leave and Ana tells him they are just now leaving. He tells them that they are to take Sawyer and Ryan with them. Mia asks Ana what she would like to see and Ana has a list. They spend the day at The Empire State Building, Metropolitan Museum of Art, ate lunch at an Italian bistro and then hit the stores on Fifth Avenue. They had bags, from Prada, Nine West, and Saks Fifth Avenue. Ana had bought things for Christian, the baby, and herself. Mia wasn't in the shopping mood but did managew to buy some things she liked. Christian texted he was home and Ana was ready to go back. After they loaded the bags, Mia was also ready to leave; she was so tired. Before she got in the car, she could feel someone staring at her. She turned and looked around but didn't notice anyone. Sawyer comes to her side.

"What's wrong Miss Grey?"

"I don't know. I feel like someone is staring at me. It's weird."

Sawyer, who has been in high alert, scanned the area expecting to find Ethan but found no one. They all knew that he was seen there and he wasn't going to let Mia be hurt again by him. He helped Mia in the back of the SUV and scanned one more time and spotted a man staring at him. He looked to be young, around the same age as Christian, black hair, muscular, and wearing a three piece suit. He nodded at Sawyer and turned to walk down the sidewalk. He didn't like the way he was watching them and would talk to Taylor. He reached the passenger side and slid in, the man weighing heavily on his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

Christian listened as Sawyer explained what happened that afternoon. He knew Taylor already heard what had happened. He looked at Elliott and was quiet as he listened.

"So he didn't attempt to get closer to the women, he stayed at a distance?" Elliott asked,

"He wasn't following us the whole day. I was careful. I didn't see him until Miss Grey had got into the SUV."

"You didn't notice him Ryan."

"No Sir. By the time Sawyer got into the SUV there was no one there, just people walking on the sidewalk."

Christian paced while tugging at his hair. Elliott just had a worried look. Taylor looked at Elliott and then at Christian.

"Mr. Grey, Sir. We cannot do anything more than be more watchful over Miss Grey and Mrs. Grey. Not until he makes a move and we can get a picture of him or get his name."

"There hasn't been another sighting of Ethan?" Elliott asked.

"No. I would have told Taylor." Sawyer said.

"I leave on Thursday and I'm going to try to talk Mia into coming back home with us but I don't think she will." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"If she decides to stay then I will stay here with for a couple of weeks. The jobs I have, the crew can get them done without me and Dave can run things for me."

"What about Kate?"

"What about her? To be honest, I need some time to think about our relationship."

Christian looked at his brother and knew his debating on whether to call things off with his fiancée. He knows how much he loves her.

"Tomorrow at the office all say. I don't think Ana has any plans for tomorrow but I'm taking her to Central Park before we leave."

They all, retire to their respective quarters. Each one with Mia and the man in their thought.

**MPOV**

Ana and Christian left Thursday evening for Seattle. He tried to talk her into going with them and she was tempted. There were things she needed to figure out before she went back home. He left Sawyer this time, taking Ryan with him. She felt comfortable with Sawyer more than Ryan and was glad he stayed. She didn't think it was Christian's choice but Sawyer's. Elliott also stayed behind with her. She was grateful for his presence. She heard the argument he had with Kate when she found out he was staying for two more weeks. He still didn't tell her where he was but she already knew and was biding her time.

She hadn't seen Ethan anymore when she went out with Elliott. He made sure they went out every day, even if it was to the park. Sawyer traveled behind them at a distance, always scanning the area for either Ethan or the mystery man. Elliott had gone to meet an old friend so she was alone in the apartment with Sawyer. She went to the security quarters to look for him. She found him looking at the screen of a laptop. He looked up when she walked in.

"Miss Grey."

"It's Mia, I'm only Miss Grey when Christian is here." he nods. "I made an appointment with a doctor tomorrow at 8:30 and I would like for you to accompany me as a friend and my security. I don't think I can do this alone and I don't want Elliott to know."

"I'll go as your friend."

"Thank you Luke, I need one right now."

The rest of the day and evening she spends thinking about her appointment among other things. Elliott called to say he was going to a bar with his friends and he would be home late. Which was good for her, since that would mean he would wake up late.

At 8:30 the next morning she sits in the office with Luke by her side. They didn't talk but his presence was enough for her. She filled out the appropriate paperwork and just waited to be called. She looked around the room and there were valorous women in different stages of pregnancy. She felt Luke nudge her.

"Mia" he whispered.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the nurse call her name. She stood up took a step and turned to look at Luke. She nodded and he stood up to go with her. The nurse took down a hall way to a desk.

"Miss Grey, I'm Stacey. I need you to pee in this cup and then will get weight and blood pressure. The bathroom is right through that door."

She grabbed the cup and went to the bathroom. She did her business and came out where the nurse told her to get on the scale. The scale said she weighed 105. She blinked. She had weighed 120 the last she was weighed. Her blood pressure was normal. They were then taken to a room where she was told to sit on the table. They sat in silence until a knock sounded on the door and a middle aged woman entered.

"Hi Mia, I'm Dr. Whittaker. What brings you in here today?"

"I was in the emergency room about a week ago and they told me I was pregnant."

"Why were you in the ER?"

"I fainted and they did some blood work. It showed up in the blood work."

"Did they do an ultrasound?"

"No I refused to have one. My family was there and I didn't want them to find out that way."

"Ok, well let's see what the test says.

Mia watches as she opens the chart and reads some papers. She closes the chart and looks at Mia. Mia knew what she was going to say.

"The test they did was positive. You're pregnant. As to how far along you are, we'll have find out. Since they didn't do an ultrasound in the hospital, I want to do one here. This will be transvaginal. I need to undress from the waist down and cover with this sheet. I'll be back in a few."

The doctor leaves and she looks at Luke. She swallows.

"I'll leave and wait just outside the door."

"No, just turn around please."

He does as she says and when she's done he turns around and sits near her shoulder. The doctor comes back in with a machine. She stops it near the side of the table and begins to type.

"Ok Mia, I'm going to insert this probe into your vagina. You shouldn't feel any pain but some minor discomfort. If you feel pain, let me know."

Mia scrunched her face a little at first then looked toward the screen. She didn't see anything at first but thorn she saw what looked like a black bubble with what looked like a white speck.

"All right Mia, there is your baby." Her pint to the whit speck in the middle of the bubble. "It looks like your about 7 weeks which makes your due date April 6th. Would you like me to print out a picture?"

She nods and the picture is printed. She hands it to Mia. She sits up and looks at the doctor.

"Have you experienced any nausea or spotting?"

"No, but I'm really tired all the time."

"That's normal but I have a problem with your weight. 105 pounds is an underweight for your height. Have you always been this weight?"

"No my usual weight fluctuates between 115 and 120. I have had some problems the last couple of weeks."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important it is to eat. You need to eat several small meals a day and drink plenty of fluids. I'm going to have the nurse draw some blood. I'm also going to give you a packet I give my expectant mothers and a prescription for folic acid. I'll see you every four weeks for now. If you have any bleeding, go to the emergency room."

Luke grabs the bag filled with information and turns around while Mia gets dressed. She makes her next appointment and they head to the SUV. She tells Luke to stop near the park. They walk side by side until they find an empty bench. They sit.

"What am I going to do Luke?"

"It will be ok, everything will be ok." he murmurs as she cries.

Neither one heard the person stop in front of them.

"Hello Mia."


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

Sitting with Mia in the doctor's office was hard on Luke. He wanted to comfort her when he saw the lone tear run down her face. He didn't think being pregnant really hit her or seem real to her until she saw the baby on that screen. She's kept it together until she asked if they could stop at the park. When she asked him those questions he didn't know how to answer her. Mia was the type of person who believed everyone was good. She once thought no one would do her harm. That all changed when she was kidnapped months ago. What made him even angrier was that asshole; Ethan Kavanagh was by her side the whole time she was recovery from that. She had no idea she was being played. Hell, none of them did. They all believed he genuinely cared for her. Even her control-freak of a brother, his boss, fell for it. Now he sits here trying to calm her down when he hears that little weasel's voice. Mia stiffens in his arms. He stands up directly in front of her.

"Get out of here right now."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well last time I checked you or Grey don't own Central Park or New York. I'm free to go wherever I want." He sneers at Luke and then looks at Mia. "Come on Mia, you can't still be upset about what happened between us. You should be over it by now; after all, we are going to be family in a less than four months. We'll be seeing each other all the time."

"Let's go Mia."

"Oh, it's Mia now? Tell me have you gotten into her pants or are you trying to by being her shoulder to cry on?"

Mia gasps and Luke takes a swing at him and punches him in the face. Ethan goes down with that one punch. After shaking his head a little he starts laughing. Luke grabs Mia by her elbow and turns to leave. As they walk away he hears Ethan shout "I'll be calling my lawyer." Luke shouts "Go ahead". He safely gets Mia to the SUV and then they drive the short distance to the apartment. He parks in the garage and they head up. They walk in and find Elliott sitting in the living room talking on the phone. He takes one look at Mia shaking and Luke's face. He stands up.

"What happened?"

You hear screaming through the phone. They all know that voice. Elliott puts one finger up.

"…hold on and I'll put you on speaker."

"Sawyer?" Christian voice demands.

"I wanted to go out early this morning. On the way back, we stopped at Central Park and I started crying. Luke, I mean Sawyer was holding me while I was crying. That's when we heard Ethan's voice. He was standing in front of us." Mia informs them.

"I stood up blocking his view from Mia and he starts taunting her; saying that she needs to get over it, that they are going to be family and they would be seeing each other often. I told him to leave and he said that neither you nor I own Central Park or New York and he could do as he pleases." He takes a deep breath. "He accused me of sleeping with Miss Grey or trying to."

"What the fuck?" Both Elliott and Christian say at the same time.

"Sir, Mr. Grey, that is not my intention. I was only trying to comfort Miss Grey who started crying …"

"I know Sawyer, you don't have to explain. I know Mia trusts you just like Ana does."

"Thank you Sir but I should also tell you that I did punch him in the face."

"Good fucking job Sawyer." Elliott says.

"I should also say that he said he was going to call his lawyer and I told him to go ahead. I got Miss Grey home as soon as possible."

"Thank you Sawyer. Let that fucker call his lawyer. I'll handle it. Taylor has been listening in and he'll contact one of the lawyers at GEH New York. Are you ok, Mia?"

"I'm fine Christian, just a little shaken up. It just startled me to see him standing in front of me."

"You look a little pale." Elliott says.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go to my room and lay down before lunch. I got up early this morning."

They watch her leave. and then Elliott looks at Sawyer.

"Why was she crying?"

"Sir, if I can be frank."

"Go ahead Sawyer, speak freely."

"Miss Grey is an emotional wreck. She spends her nights crying when she doesn't think anyone can hear her. She's not crying because of what Mr. Kavanagh did to her. She cries because she's mad at herself. She blames herself for what happened. You two know your sister better than anyone; her personality doesn't let her see the bad in anybody, especially not the man she was in love with."

"You're right Sawyer. How do we help her get her confidence back in her own judgment? First there was Hyde and now with that prick." Christian says. "I have a meeting in ten. Thank you again Sawyer, Taylor will contact you. Elliott, keep an eye on Mia. If need be, I might fly mom and dad this weekend out there. They need to see her and she needs them. Don't tell her yet. I need to talk to mom and dad first."

"Will do bro, talk to you later."

Elliott hangs up and looks at Sawyer.

"Thank you again Luke. I'm glad she wasn't alone when she ran into that fucker. I wish I would have been there."

"If that will be all?"

"Go and put some ice on your knuckles."

**ETPOV**

He sits in the hotel room putting a bag of ice on his face; right below his eye a bruise is already forming. He pulls out is phone.

_Guess who I saw today? – E_

_Who? - K_

_Mia! –E_

_What you actually saw her? – K_

_Yes I stood right in front of her. – K_

_Was Elliott with her? – K_

_No, but Sawyer was. – E_

_Did you talk to her? – K_

_You could say that I said some words. – E_

_Damn it Ethan what did you do? – K_

_I think I'm going to sue Grey –E_

_What? Why? – K_

_His gorilla in a suit hit me. –E_

_What did you say to acquire the hit? –K_

_It doesn't matter. – E_

_You will not sue Grey. I mean it. – K_

_I knew you would say that. Fine. But I found your information for you. If she's here then Elliott must be here too. – E._

_Got to go into a meeting with dad. I'll call you later. – K_

_Ok. – E_

He threw the phone on the couch and laid back. He closed his eyes and thought about what fun it might be to stir up a little trouble for one Mia Grey. He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**?POV**

He sees her again. He's fascinated with her. He knows something is bothering her. Her face shows all her emotions. The first time he saw her was in the park and she fainted. He was lucky enough to there as she fell. She must be somebody important to have security. The guard basically said she was. Then he spent the next day thinking about her. An instinct rose in him like nothing he ever felt. She was not his type. He liked his women with curvaceous bodies. She was to skinny for her frame but she was beautiful. Her raven hair called to him. He saw her again with another woman but he only had eyes for her. His skin prickled and turned around and there she was. She had what looked like a different security and he did notice he was staring. Then there was today. He saw her sitting on the park bench with that same guy. She was crying and it took everything in him to go to her and find out was wrong. Then another man showed up and got into an argument with the guy she was with. The guy punched the other guy and knocked him down. He could see fear, sadness, and worry on her face. The guy whisked her away and she was gone. He knew she lived nearby because this wasn't the first time he saw her at the park or walking near the park. She was never alone. She either had the first guy he saw in the hospital or this new one. He was bound and determined to find out who she was. He had to. Something told him he needed to stay close.

**MPOV**

Two weeks went by and Mia started eating more. Actually she started sleeping more than she was. Her parents came for a few days a week ago. She was surprised and happy. She spent the time locked in the apartment being soothed and fussed over. They arrived on a Saturday and left on Wednesday, taking Elliott and Sawyer with them. Ryan was back and she was once again uncomfortable. Luke had given her his number and told her that she could call him anytime, day or night and he would be checking on her. Ryan was briefed about Ethan. She hasn't seen him but she hasn't been out of the apartment either. She was nine weeks now and she hadn't told anyone yet. She was going to wait until she passed the first trimester. She had also made the decision that she wanted to go to London for duration of her pregnancy and then go home to Seattle when she had a month to go. She didn't want to be around Kate or Ethan. She wanted to be in peace during her pregnancy and she knew if she went home that was not going to happen. Her family would be hurt and wouldn't understand her need to be away from Seattle. It had nothing to do with what Ethan had done. It was totally about protecting her baby. She was also going to ask her dad to draw up papers for Ethan to sign to relinquish his rights. She was sure he didn't want anything to do with the baby or at least that was what she was hoping for.

On the home front, she talked to Christian every day and he noticed her mood had improved. She was a little more like the old Mia. She asked him how he was doing with the fact that he was going to be a dad. He told her he was happy and excited and a bit scared. She reassured him that he would be a great father. When she spoke to Ana, she asked about the pregnancy and she was happy to talk about it. She realized her baby would be born six weeks after Ana's. Elliott on the other hand was still fighting with Kate but it what mainly when she would bring things up. They had 3 ½ months until their wedding. Before he left she had told him that she didn't want to be a part of the wedding party and that she wasn't even going to attend. He didn't ask any questions and he wasn't mad. He understood and didn't blame. They were all keeping the secret from her. The Kavanagh's announced the engagement of Ethan to an Ashley Collins. What they didn't know was that the announcement came in the paper in New York as well. It didn't bother her like it once would have. They didn't bring it up and neither did she. She knew from Ana that Ethan still hadn't been seen in Seattle. She had more important things to worry about like the health of her baby because that's how she thought. This baby was hers and hers alone.

"Ryan, I'm going to run down to the deli down the street to get a sandwich. You keep helping Maria change the lights. I won't take long and I'll be fine."

"No Miss Grey, let put this bulb in and I will go for you."

"Ryan, I said I would go and I am. Does either of you want anything?"

Both Maria and Ryan said no. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door. She was starving and she wanted one of their smoothies with her sandwich. She was going to talk to Maria to see if she could start mailing her some when she had a craving for them. She walked to the end of the block and into the deli. She loved the way it smelled. The different kinds of homemade bread they made. They also made the most delicious brownies that are to die for. She was going to try and make some herself. She just needed the ingredients and Maria promised to get everything she would need. She ordered and sat at a table waiting. Her phone signaled a text message.

**Are you busy? – C**

**Not at the moment, just waiting for my food arrive. –M**

**Where are you? – C**

**At the deli down the block. – C**

**Ah they make good sandwiches, not to mention the brownies. I wanted to know if you could come for a visit. It's been a couple of weeks and I need a Mia fix. – C**

**Really, I thought I was annoyingly bubbly, too loud and energetic. – M**

**You are that's why I need my fix. No I miss you and I want to see you. We all do. – C**

**Lol. Can I think about it and let you know? –M**

**Yes but let me know ASAP so I can have the jet come get you. – C**

**I will. Got to go my food is ready. Bye. – M**

**Bye. – C**

Mia is half way to the apartment when someone calls her name. She stops and turns around and finds Kate standing a few feet away. Mia turns around and continues walking. Kate grabs her arm to stop her.

"What do you want Kate?"

"I want to let you know you are coming between Elliott and me. What Ethan did is not nothing unusual; a lot of guys do that."

"I really don't care what a lot of guys do. You don't string someone along, Make them fall for you and then sleep with them just because of who her brother is. Who does that?"

"Oh, get over it Mia. You're just a spoiled rich brat. You have your brother deposit money in your account because you don't work. You whine and you get what you want. Did you really think Ethan would want to spend his time with a spoiled little girl with no aspirations in life when he's going to be a doctor? He's engaged to a beautiful woman, who also is going to be a doctor and you were nothing more than a passing fancy. Be a grown up and stop crying to your family so Elliott and I can get back on track."

"You know what Kate; I don't give a damn about Ethan. The problems with Elliott, are all your own. If you wouldn't be such a bitch with him, maybe you wouldn't have problems. Your relationship with my brother is not my business."

"I'm not through talking to you."

Kate grabs Mia's arms which make her stumble, hitting another person on the sidewalk and knocking her into the street. The squeal of tires draws everyone's attention. Kate looks on in horror as a cab hits Mia, throwing her into the air and landing with a thud.


	11. Chapter 11

**?POV**

He's driving through the city on a way to a meeting. He worked from home until the meeting because all he could do was think of her. He was mad that he hadn't found out who she was. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days. He often traveled to the same areas but no sign of her. A text message. It was from the office. He knew he was running late but he didn't care. He looked up and spotted her.

"Pull over."

There she was standing across the street from him. He noticed she was engaged in a heated argument with a strawberry blonde knockout. She turned to walk away when the blonde grabbed her and she stumbled. He watched horrified as the woman was nudged off the sidewalk. In the car he is screaming "No, no, no!" There was little he could do as the cab slammed on the brakes but couldn't avoid hitting her. The impact sent her flying and he flew out of the car as she landed with a thud. He got to her and saw she was bleeding from her head. He looked up and saw the blonde staring her cold eyes at his. She stared, not one ounce of remorse on her face. He heard the sirens in the distance and the murmur of voices. A voice through the crowd has people moving out of the way.

"Oh shit what happened? Has anyone called an ambulance?"

"She was hit by that cab over there. Before that she was arguing with that woman over there."

Ryan looked where he pointed at the stood Kate Kavanagh. He stared at her.

"Aren't you her security? Where were you?"

Ryan couldn't answer because the paramedics pushed him. He watched as they worked on her. They asked what happened and he told them she'd been hit by a cab and was thrown into the air and then hit the ground. The paramedic asked her name. He looked at her security.

"Mia, Mia Grey. What hospital are you taking her to?"

"Cedar Sanai"

"Ok, I will follow you."

"I will too?"

**CPOV**

He sits in a meeting listening to the heads of department give their monthly report. At this moment he stares at Ken, a guy from accounting, down because he can't find the report on his iPad. He cell rings and he tells everyone to quiet. It's Ryan.

"Ryan."

"Sir, Miss Grey was in an accident and she is en route to the hospital."

"What?" he roared.

"She was in …."

"I heard you. Is she bad?"

"The paramedics stabilized her before they moved her. She was hit by a cab."

He sat down and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "We're on our way."

He runs out of the office yelling for Taylor. He comes running toward Christian. He sees Christian's face.

"Mia has been in accident. Call Stephan have the jet fuelled and ready to go!"

"I'm going to call everyone. I'll meet you in the lobby."

He runs into his office dialing his phone. "Ana, Ana, I need Sawyer to bring you to Sea-Tac… Mia was in accident… I don't know… I love you baby, be careful."

He calls Elliott next. "Grey."

"Elliott."

"What's wrong, Christian?"

"It's Mia. She's been in an accident. I need you to get to Sea-Tac ASAP."

"Oh god, I'm on my way."

He meets Taylor in the lobby. They run to the garage and jump into the SUV.

"Where to Sir?"

"The hospital where my mother works."

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Ryan. He must be with Miss Grey. I did talk to Maria. Apparently Mia wanted to go to the deli down the street. Ryan was helping Maria change the light bulbs in the kitchen. He told her to wait but she insisted on going by herself. She was taking too long when Ryan went to look for her. By the time he went to look, they were loading Miss Grey into the ambulance."

Christian said nothing. He strode out of the SUV before it was even at a stop. He jumped up and went straight to the emergency room desk and asked for his mother. He was told she was in a break in her office. He walked to her office and found the door open. She was sitting at her desk looking over some paper work.

"Mom."

She looks up and smiles. "Christian what a…."

"Mom, its Mia."

He walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "What happened to Mia?"

"She was in an accident, a cab hit her."

She slumps a little and Christian pulls her into his chest. He hears her sob.

"Let's go mom, I have everyone meeting us at the airport."

"Your father?"

"I'm told he's at his office and we are going there next."

He holds her close at his side as he walks her to the waiting SUV. Taylor helps him put her in the car. The drive to his father's law office just takes minutes but feels like hours. He tells his mother to wait in the car. Minutes later, Carrick comes running out with Christian behind him. As soon as he gets in the SUV they speed off. Grace is crying. They make to the plane and everyone is there. They are all emotional and quiet. Christian his hugging Ana, who has silent tears falling. Carrick is holding Grace, who is openly sobbing. Elliott is alone with tears falling. Taylor, Sawyer, and Reynolds are quiet as well. The cars are waiting for them after 5 1/2 hours in the air. They drive to the hospital. At the ER desk they are sent to a waiting room where they find Ryan. He sees Christian and he stands up.

Christian storms to him and grabs him by his shirt. "What the fuck happened to my sister?"

Taylor and Elliott try to get Christian to release Ryan but to no use. Ana walks to Christian, mumbles something softly, and he lets go.

"She wanted to go to the deli, I told her to wait for me. She didn't want to and insisted that she could go alone. She was taking too long and I went to look for her. There was a crowd gathered around. I arrived and she was lying on the ground. I arrived seconds after the paramedics. From what I could gather, she was arguing with a woman, the woman grabbed her she stumbled, hit another person on the sidewalk and because of the impact she slipped off and stepped in front of the cab. The cabbie tried to stop but he was too close to Miss Grey. It hit her and threw some feet before she hit the ground."

"She doesn't know anybody in New York, who could she possibly be arguing with?" Carrick asks.

Ryan turns to Elliott. "She was arguing with Miss Kavanagh."

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Kate." he whispered as Grace and Ana gasped.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. She apparently followed Miss Grey from the deli and confronted her. I don't know what the exchange was about …"

"Where is she now? Christian demanded.

"I made sure Kate was brought here. The police are speaking to her now. They have said they will want to speak to Miss Grey."

Elliott watches Grace step up to Ryan. She's shaking within his dads arms.

"How's Mia?"

"She's in surgery. The doctor, Everett, stabilized her and they whisked her in to surgery. She's been there for about 4 hours now. They asked for her family, I told them that you lived in Seattle and were on your way."

"You're dismissed, Ryan. I will speak to you later."

"Sir, I know I messed up but I would like to stay until there is word on Miss Grey."

Elliott watches Christian and Ryan stare at each other. He watches in awe as Ana comes up to Christian and lays a hand on his chest. He looks down and lets out a sigh. He nods and Ryan goes to stand with Taylor and Sawyer. From the look on their faces they want to talk to him too.

They've been in the waiting room 15 minutes when two detectives come in. They are both tall, one slightly older than the other. They look around the room. They recognize Christian immediately. The older walks up to Christian.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Detective Daniels and this is my partner Detective Roberts. We're investigating the accident in which a Mia Grey was in; she is your sister correct?"

"Yes. These are my parents, Grace Trevelyan and Carrick Grey, my brother Elliott Grey, my wife, Ana Grey. My head of security, Jason Taylor, one of my CPO's Luke Sawyer. I take it you have already met Ryan."

"Yes, we've met and he has given his statement along with a Miss Kavanagh. There was also a person who witnessed the whole incident and we've talked to him."

"Do you know what happened?" Carrick asks.

"Who is this person and where can I find him?"

"The investigation is still ongoing but we have some idea. We need to talk to Miss Grey when she's able to speak with us. As for the person, he was here but I don't see him now."

Before they can continue, Kate walks into the waiting room. The detectives watch with a close eye. Christian is the first to notice her and the cold stare makes her visibly flinch. She looks around the room and her gaze lands on Elliott.

"Elliott."

"What did you do Kate?"

"I was here to look for a wedding dress. I saw Mia on the street and wanted to talk to her."

Ana steps closer to him with anger on her face along with fear for Mia... "Don't lie, Kate. You're in enough trouble as it is. You found your dress months ago. You even told me that."

Kate ignored Ana but visibly trembled when Christian stepped in front of her, blocking her from Kate's gaze.

"You told me you were flying to LA, what are you doing here in New York?"

"I just wanted Mia to talk to you. I want us the way we were Elliott. We hardly speak to each other... I wanted us back on track and wanted her to just leave you alone with her problems."

"Problems Kate, problems? Are you that insensitive to another woman that you couldn't put yourself in her shoes? How she felt to be betrayed by the person she thought loved her? Wait, how could you, your sexual life before me is bad not as bad as mine but still. Hell you slept with me the first night we met. That being said, that is my baby sister; she is always welcome to come to me with her problems, if I can help her I will. You've never had any remorse for what your brother did. You just chalked it up to life. That may be, but this has devasted her and you could have been a little more sympathetic. No what did you do, you call her a bitch, a whiney one at that, one that was lucky to even have Ethan look twice at because she such as airhead." Kate blanches. "Yeah, that's right, I heard you talking to your mom. You've always had negative and hurtful things to say about my sister since the day you met her. I want to know what happened."

"I was …"

"Family of Mia Grey." The doctor asks.

"We're here parents, Grace and Carrick Grey." Carrick says.

"I'm Dr. Olson. I did the surgery on your daughter. It was touch and go for a while. We lost her once but managed to revive her." The sobs escape at the statement. He gives them a minute. "Like I said, we revived her and we were able to finish the surgery. There was some internal bleeding that we managed to stop. From what I gathered she hit the street pretty hard; her face is pretty bruised and has some scrapes. Her left arm is broken and we set that and put a cast on it... she has some bruising on her left side and some bruised ribs. She has some swelling of the brain but tests show, no bleeding. I'm sorry to say with the entire trauma done to her body, she lost the baby she was carrying."

"What?" Elliott whispers.

"I'm sorry, I thought you all knew she was pregnant." At the blank stares he continues. "She'll be moved to ICU and then two people at a time can see her for a few minutes. She has too many injuries, so she's in a medically induced coma. I'll let the nurse know when she's in her room. There is a private waiting room on the 5th floor where the ICU is."

He leaves and Elliott goes up to Kate. "You see what your talk to Mia did? She's in a fucking coma." He yells and no one stops him. "Get out, get out now. I don't want to see you. I want you out of my apartment as soon as you get to Seattle."

"No Elliott, please we can work through this."

"Rally we can work through this? My sister is in a coma with severe injuries and she died on the operating table. She lost her baby, your niece or nephew. There is no working through this. Leave."

Kate takes one look at him and turns to walk out when he stops her.

"If this conversation didn't get through to you. Then let me make it clearer. WE ARE DONE, THE FUCKING WEDDING IS OFF."

He turns his back on her and with a sob she leaves. He turns to Christian with teary eyes. "Talk to whoever you have to, I don't want Kate, Ethan, or anyone associated with them to come near my sister."

Christian nods and Elliott slumps in a chair and cries for his sister and her baby. Grace comes to him and pulls him into her arms, soothing him while her own tears rub down her face.

**?POV**

He watches the woman from the street run from the room. Who is she in tears for? He stood just outside the door and listened to the doctor speak to her family. She had so many injuries to her delicate body and on top of that she has lost a baby no one knew about. Is that why she looked so sad every time he saw her. What does the blonde's brother have to do with all this? He gathered what he could find out about a one Kate Kavanagh. He shakes his head in disbelief when he hears his angels name is Mia, Mia Grey. The one and only sister of The Christian Grey.


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed slowly for the Grey family. They each took turns staying with Mia so she was never alone. If no one was in the room with her, then she had security posted outside her room. The shock was evident on their faces when they saw her for the first time. The tubes that she was connected to but what was worse were the bruises on her face. She was unrecognizable and for Christian and Elliott it was hard to see their baby sister that way. It just fueled Christian's hate for Kate and Elliott's resolve that his wedding was off. What none of them could understand is why Mia didn't tell them she was pregnant. They would have supported her no matter what decision she made.

In the three days since the accident, tension still ran high among the men. Sawyer was beside himself with grief. He knew about Mia's pregnancy but kept it to himself. He had so much anger for Kate. It might have been an accident but it was her actions that caused it. The doctor had come in and told them what to expect.

Christian, being Christian, brought in the best neurologist in the US to see Mia. She was moved to an ICU room with its own private waiting room. That became the Grey camp during the day. Sawyer stayed at night to watch over Mia. He often sat in her room and held her hand, talked to her. He didn't sleep the entire night but once morning came Taylor came to relieve while he went to get a few hours sleep and then he was back again. Welch had gotten a hold of the video from the cameras that surrounded the scene. The only thing that could be seen or heard was the screech of the tires and the sound of Mia hitting the pavement. Christian closed his eyes but Elliott hit the wall, bruising his knuckles.

The doctor wanted to talk to the family on the fourth day. They waited in a room patiently for the doctors to enter. None of them spoke and even Grace being a doctor was fearful of what they were going to say. Taylor was in the room with them while Sawyer opted to stay with Mia. The door opened and in walked Dr. Olson and Dr. Helmsley. They sat down at the head of the table.

"As we discussed the other day, we will be giving Miss Grey CAT scans every other day to check for swelling in her brain. There was some on her initial scan but we detected the swelling has increased just a bit in the scan we did early this morning. It's nothing we have to go in and operate on."

"If her brain continues to swell, what will happen?" Elliott asks.

"They will have to cut into her skull, remove a piece so her brain has room to swell without causing further damage." Grace chimes in.

"A piece of her skull." Elliott whispers. "Oh God."

"I forgot you were a doctor Mrs. Trevelyan Grey."

"I'm Mia's mother first but you can never get rid of the doctor. What do you expect to happen?"

"I am hoping that is all swelling that will occur and we will start to find it reducing. We will continue to do the scans every other day. As for her other injuries I will let Dr. Olson answer your questions."

"Mia's injuries are slowly healing. I know her bruises look bad but you have to remember they will get bad before they can get better. As soon as the swelling in her brain has receded we will be taking her out of the coma."

"Will she be the Mia before the accident?" Christian asks.

"We will have to wait until she wakes to find out. Some patients have loss of memory, some have remember certain things. It just depends."

"Will she be able to have other children?" Ana asks.

"Yes. She shouldn't have any reason not to. I can have the OB she was seeing come and talk to you if you prefer."

"We would appreciate that." Grace says.

"Any other questions?"

They all shake their heads and stand to walk out. Everyone is quiet on the walk back to Mia's room. Sawyer stands when Elliott enters the room. He steps out leaving Elliott alone.

**EPOV**

He walks to Mia's bed and pushes the hair out of her face. The bruising is starting to yellow in some places. The bandage on her left check is smaller than it was yesterday. He straightens the covers and then sits in the chair. He takes her hand and cradles it in his.

"I'm sorry, so sorry this happened to you. I never expected her to come here and confront you. I should have been a better brother and protected you." he takes a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell us about the baby? Were yon scared of our reaction? You didn't need to be, we would have stood behind you. I need you to get better Mia, I need my sister. We all need you."

The door opens and Sawyer comes in. "Elliott we have a situation out here."

He looks at Sawyer mouth the word Kate and he stands up. He follows Sawyer out to the hallway. There she stands like nothing by the door. He shuts it completely before he speaks.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Mia was doing?"

"Is that right? Well guess what, you're not fucking welcomed here. I don't want to see you and I sure as hell don't want you around my sister. You and your brother have done enough to her."

"I don't want to cause problems but I want to talk to you, Elliott."

"About what, I think I made my feelings known the other day."

"I love you Elliott and I know you love me. We can get through this. We just need to talk."

"Kate, listen to me. I don't want to talk to you because what I felt for you, you killed it a little each day when you talked about my sister. You changed from the person I met. You changed when Ana married Christian. I even saw your attitude change toward her. Ana has never done anything to you that I'm aware of and you belittle her every chance you get. Everything you planned for the wedding had to be bigger than Ana's. Sometimes from the way you talked I would get the impression you needed to marry a Grey. If you would have changed your ways in regard to Mia, things might have been different but you didn't. Look Kate, the wedding is off. I'm not going to marry you, not today, not tomorrow, and not in the future. I'm done with you. Keep the ring, I'll pay you back for the deposits you already had paid for and I will cancel everything. Please leave before Christian gets here."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Did she go into Mia's room?" Christian booms as he comes down the hall.

"No, Sawyer came to get me."

He watches Christian get into Kate's face. "GET THE FUCK OUT! We don't want you here. If you need to talk to Elliott I suggest you do it from Seattle not here. My sister is lying in that bed because of you. For the peace of my family, leave us alone. If you don't I will make sure your father and his media company suffer for it and Kate, you know I can do it. It's like you've always said "you're an asshole". Well guess what I'm going to be a ruthless asshole if you don't keep away."

Elliott watches as she stares down his brother. He didn't jump in to defend her. He felt and believed she deserved what she got. She turned to Ana who was standing by the door to Mia's room watching the confrontation.

"You think you of all people deserve this. How could you, a nobody, snag a Grey? What he sees in you I will never know."

"I don't see a Grey, I don't see dollar signs, I see a man, plain and simple. Money has never mattered to me the way it has always mattered to you. You are just jealous that I went to the interview instead of you. You think that if you would have went you would be married to Christian, not me. I hate to tell you Kate but that never would have happened. You are definitely not his type."

"Don't ever talk to my wife like that again or I will crush the career you so desperately love."


	14. Chapter 14

**MPOV**

I'm so tired. My body aches and I can barely move. Where am I at? I can hear my family talk to me. I've heard Elliott, Christian, and Ana, mom, dad, and even Sawyer. For days she's tried to wake up from this fog she's in. she hears shouting and she can recognize Christian voice. What is going on? Her heart starts racing.

"Shh, little one. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispers stroking her hair.

That voice, she's it heard before. She struggles hard to remember. It comes to her. It's same voice from the time she fainted. He called her little one. It's him. He promised he would be back. For some reason she feels safe with him even though she doesn't know him.

The beeping on the machine starts to slow down. He ears the commotion outside. He knows it won't be long before the nurse comes running in here and the confrontation will be. The door opens and nurse rushes in along with her family.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" Christian shouts.

The machines start beeping wild again. The nurse is checking everything and has the doctor paged. He bends down again, close enough to her ear,

"It's ok little one. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to talk to your family. I'll be back. I promise."

He stands up and turns around. He looks at everyone before he gaze lands on Christian.

"What the fuck? Cross?"

"Grey."

Mia hears the voices, his is distinct. No don't go, please don't go. Don't go.

**GCPOV**

He stands straight up and never takes his eyes off Christian. He can see Grey fuming and knows he wants some answers. He also wants answers but doubts he will get some. They are interrupted by the doctor as he checks Mia. He tells every to leave and let her rest. They all go to the waiting room where the doctor informs them that can hear them and whatever was going on bothered her enough to cause a reaction. He leaves and the questions begin.

"What are you doing here Cross and why are you in my sister's room?"

Before he has a chance to answer Sawyer breaks his silence. "Do you know him Mr. Grey?"

"Yes I do. His name is Gideon Cross. He owns his own company much like I do. He's to New York what I am to Seattle. We've butted heads on some of the same businesses we both wanted."

"He is the man I was telling you about and he must be the same man Ryan was also talking about."

"You've stalking my sister?" Christian demands.

"NO. I first saw Mia when she fainted in the park I was the one lucky enough to catch her. I went to the hospital to see her but her CPO wouldn't let me near her. I left not wanting to cause a scene. I saw her again when she was with this lovely lady standing next to you. The next time was when she was crying in the park and the next thing I see is your guy there punching him, I'm sure the police told you about the person witnessing the accident, well that was me."

"Fuck me." Christian says while tugging at his hair.

"What did you see?" Elliott asks.

"I saw her as I was passing the intersection and told my driver to slow down. He parked on the opposite side she was on and I could see she was in a heated argument with a strawberry blonde woman. Mia turned to walk away and the blonde grabbed her which caused her to stumble in to a person walking on the sidewalk and it pushed her into the street. The cab hit the brakes but not in time enough to prevent from hitting her. The impact threw her into the air and then she landed in the street. I was out of my car before she hit the street. My driver called 911 and I tried not to move her. I looked up and the blonde did not have one ounce of remorse on her face. I didn't know who she was and I did know she was your sister until we arrived here."

"What do you want with her?"

"That's between your sister and I."

"Like fuck it is." Christian says."

"Look Grey, I'm not going to lie because that's not how I do things. Your sister, Mia, calls to me like a siren. Every time I saw her she was either crying or had the saddest look on her face. It draws something in me like nothing else has. I plan on sticking around until she wakes up and I can talk to her."

"I'll bar you from seeing her." Christian says.

"You can try but you won't succeed. Remember who I am in this city. Have connections everywhere and especially here in this hospital. Look I don't want to fight with you or anybody. I just want to make sure Mia is ok. I witnessed the accident and it was horrific. Every time I close my eyes I see flying through the air. It's not something I wish on any of you."

Christian lets out a breath. " Fine but I'm warning you, once she's awake you will leave her alone."

"That will be up to her." he says. "Now if you will excuse I have an important meeting to get to but I would like to say goodbye to Mia first."

"Go ahead." Elliott says,

Gideon nods and enters Mia's room. He walks up to the bed and like Elliott he pushes her hair out of the way. He leans down near her face.

"I've got to go to a meeting now but I will be back tonight. Please wake up soon. I need to see your beautiful eyes. Until tonight little one." he whispers as he leans down to kiss the largest bruise on her face.

He stands up and stares at her. Even with all those bruises and scrapes, she still looks beautiful. He turns to find Christian glaring at him. He nods his head to everyone and heads out the door. Before walking out the door he turns to mia's family.

"I will be back sometime tonight and I expect to have access to Mia."

With that he walks out the door and down the hall to the elevator. On the ride down his thoughts all over the place. He heads out the door oblivious to the stares of women he passes. He gets in the waiting car.

How did it go?" Angus asks.

"Much like expected. I don't know if I will be able to get closer to her. Why did she have to be Grey's sister? Fuck."


End file.
